ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bojack
How Bojack joined the Tourney Bojack is a ruthless Hera-seijin who would stop at nothing to conquer the universe. He and the other Galaxy Soldiers committed most of their genocidal tendencies in the Dormideous Sector, rioting across the universe and laying waste to the north, south, west, and eastern galaxies until he was stopped by being locked inside of a star by the four Kais of the universe, where he would remain for thousands of years. With King Kai's death following the destruction of his planet during the Cell Games, the link holding Bojack trapped is shattered, leaving him unbound to make his escape (hence the name of the movie, "Bojack Unbound"). Tracking the energy coming from the Cell Games to Earth, Bojack travels to the planet, accompanied by his henchmen Bido, Bujin, Kogu, and Zangya. Infiltrating a World Martial Arts Tournament funded by X.S. Cash for his son's birthday, Bojack seeks to eliminate every single fighter on Earth in order to be rid of any obstacles in the way of universal conquest. While his minions frequent the arenas, Bojack waits calmly in a ruined city where the final challenge of the tournament is meant to take place, only entering in to personally attack when his minion Kogu is killed by Future Trunks. His other minions eventually gather the bodies of Krillin, Yamcha and Tien Shinhan in front of him and Gohan is the only fighter still standing. Gohan lashes at Bojack, but is interrupted by the Galaxy Soldiers whilst Bojack watches on. Before Bojack can finish Gohan off using a Full Power Energy Ball, Piccolo appears, deflecting the attack with his Special Beam Cannon. Piccolo then engages Bojack himself, in a fight where he is quickly defeated with a Grand Smasher. Before landing a final blow with an energy attack, Trunks intervenes and fires a barrage of energy blasts, to which Bojack merely erects a blue barrier around himself. After Vegeta arrives on the battlefield, he battles Bojack as a Super Saiyan. After defeating Vegeta, Bojack decides to assume his transformation, Super Bojack. After taking out Future Trunks, Bojack and his minions attack Gohan and manage to beat him. After Mr. Satan unintentionally frees Gohan from the Psycho Threads when his vehicle is shot down by Bojack, Bojack nonchalantly tells Gohan that, for the boy's sake, he hopes that Mr. Satan was not his cavalry, enraging Gohan. Bojack then Bear Hugs the wounded Gohan, preparing to squeeze him to death, similar to what Cell did in the Cell Games, as his way of "thanking" Goku for his part in freeing him and his minions. In an instant however, Bojack receives a punch in the face by the deceased Goku, who has somehow "broken the rules" and returned to Earth for a single minute. Gohan emerges as a Super Saiyan 2, effortlessly wiping out both Bujin and Bido. Becoming desperate despite insisting that Gohan cannot stop him, Bojack sacrifices his fearful, remaining underling, Zangya, when he pushes her towards Gohan and fires an energy sphere straight through her. Gohan evades this. Bojack then prepares to capitalize on Gohan's evasion of the earlier attack by charging an energy wave and then jumping and firing it at Gohan below. To his shock and irritation, he discovers that Gohan was not affected by the attack at all, prompting the delirious Bojack to attack head-on, only for Gohan to land a punch straight through the tyrant's stomach. Certain of the high threat Gohan poses, Bojack launches his ultimate attack, the Galactic Buster, which Gohan counters with a Super Kamehameha. The two energies enter a beam struggle and result in an explosion through which both Gohan and Bojack rush through to attack each other, however one final punch into the flash of light ultimately kills Bojack. Restored to life by evil magic, Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers set out to conquer Earth once again. In a village run by bears, Bojack provokes an incident with Master Bear. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Bojack has his arms crossed. After the announcer calls his name Bojack fires a green blast of energy and when the camera zooms he says "Ha ha ha ha! Another fool who doesn't know where to look!" Special Moves Grand Smasher (Neutral) Bojack raises his hand toward the opponent and forms a big, bright-green energy sphere and says "Off you go!". Then, he fires the attack at his opponent by drawing his hand a little backwards, only to thrust it forward at high speed. The Grand Smasher flies at the opponent in form of a big, green ball with a short, green flaming tail Bear Hug (Side) Bojack grabs his opponent and gives him/her a four second bear hug, breaking some of their bones. Terror Smash (Up) Bojack flies upward doing five punches. Dirty Criminal (Down) Bojack rapidly moves behind the opponent who tries to hit him, pushes the opponent forward and fires a Grand Smasher through them. Galactic Tyrant (Hyper Smash) As he shouts "Get back here!", Bojack charges at the opponent and elbows them. He then catches them by their leg and throws them up into the air. Next, he moves up in the air and punches the opponent twice before grabbing and headbutting them on their head. Finally, Bojack teleports to the opponent and upside down kicks them down to the ground, inflicting a massive amount of damage. Galactic Buster (Final Smash) As he says "This will finish you off!", Bojack puts his hands together in front of himself and charges a large, green energy sphere. Then, he spreads his arms out at his sides, splitting the single sphere into two, and finally throws his hands downward to fire the energy spheres in the form of two energy waves at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. Victory Animation #Bojack holds his right hand out then swipes his left hand saying "You fought bravely, for whatever that's worth." #*Bojack holds his right hand out then swipes his left hand saying "Hmph, father and son together again." (Gohan victories only) #Bojack steps forward raising his arms then swings them down saying "Now do you understand your place?" #Bojack shoots a green energy ball then twirls and swings his right elbow down saying "Oh, it seems you're still alive. Maybe I shouldn't have held back." #*Bojack shoots a green energy ball then twirls and swings his right elbow down saying "Ha ha, this planet is mine!" (Teen Gohan victories only) On-Screen Appearance Bojack flies down and says "You want to fight me? I'm impressed." Special Quotes *You would defy me?! (When fighting Zangya or Master Bear) *You...! (When fighting Goku) *Say, kid. Nice planet you've got here! (When fighting Teen Gohan) *Hah! You're not worthy of being my opponent. (When fighting Piccolo or Viper) *Say hello to your father when you see him in the next world! (When fighting Gohan) Trivia *Bojack's rival is a brown bear kung fu master, Master Bear. *Bojack shares his English voice actor with Syn Shenron, Master Hand, Akuma Shogun, Mephisto, Rhyperior, Devil Rebirth, Balrog and Shao Kahn. *Bojack shares his Japanese voice actor with Conan, Tiki Tong, Toguro, Batman, Tree Rex, Dozle Zabi (in all his Mobile suits), Tigger, Taurus Aldebaran, John Matrix, Tony James, Gen. Maj. Karl Ludwig, Rambi the Rhinoceros, Terminator, Mr. Chicken, Kingdra, Officer Frank Tenpenny, Mr. Gomez Addams, Leodore Lionheart, Godzilla, Foghorn Leghorn, Gale Raregroove and Ride Boarski. *Bojack shares his French voice actor with Pyron, Cyclops, Spider-Man, Nightcrawler, Deadpool, Cacturne, Kwame, Kyoya Izayoi, Akira Otoishi, Count Bleck, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Gorgon, Salza, Yamcha and Tien Shinhan. *Bojack shares his Arabic voice actor with Jecht, Yoshihiro Shimazu, Merlon, Toc-Man, Drunken Chu, Oro, the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Dheginsea, the King of Hyrule, Charlie Vincent, Malladus, Silver Neelson and Lau Chan. *Bojack shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Sekhmet, Tien Shinhan and Turles. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Downloadable Characters